La Historia de una Fan 2: La Aventura de Dos Fans
by The Brucest Writer
Summary: Durante una noche tormentosa, un rayo golpea la TV de Josy y ella, junto con Grecia, son absorbidas y enviadas al mundo de Randy Cunningham. Ahí, deberán ayudarlo a que la audiencia de la serie aumente para que haya una tercera temporada, creando un gran episodio, además que tienen que lidiar con un nuevo villano que desea acabar con la serie.
1. Lo Que Haré en mis Vacaciones de Verano

**LA HISTORIA DE UNA FAN 2:**

 **LA AVENTURA DE DOS FANS**

* * *

 **Ninja Pictures Presenta**

 **Una obra original de The Brucest Writer**

 **Presentando a:**

 **Josy Kent**

 **Grecia Mitsuki**

 **y a Randy Cunningham en**

 **«La Historia de una Fan 2: La Aventura de Dos Fans»**

 **Junto a:**

 **Matt Davis**

 **Sunny Griffin**

 **Howard Weinerman**

 **con Tobías Gray**

 **e introduciendo a RivackGamer como "Malware"**

 **Basado en la serie de televisión "** _ **Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja**_ **" de Jed Elinoff y Scott Thomas**

* * *

 _ **¡Bienvenidos sean, mis queridos lectores, a la secuela de "La Historia de una Fan"! Sobre lo que está escrito al principio, pues siempre quise hacerlo jeje, digamos que son los "créditos de apertura".**_

 _ **Como recordarán, "La Historia de una Fan" tuvo tanto éxito, que me decidí a hacer la secuela, pero esta vez, Josy entraría en el mundo de Randy. Sé que dije que la idea de que un fan entrase al mundo de su serie favorita ya estaba muy usada, pero quise hacerlo porque tenía planes para ello si se me ocurría escribirlo.**_

 _ **Este fic está dedicado a Grecia Giffoni, la cual cumple años hoy, así que, ¡felicidades querida Grecia!**_

 _ **Ahora, lean, disfruten y comenten.**_

* * *

 **1**

 **Lo Que Haré en mis Vacaciones de Verano**

— _Randy Cunningham Ninja Total_ es mi serie de televisión favorita —comencé mi presentación ante la clase mientras proyectaba imágenes de la serie en la pantalla—. Fue creada por Jed Elinoff y Scott Thomas para Disney XD y estrenada, oficialmente, el 17 de septiembre de 2012, pues los dos primeros episodios sirvieron como adelanto el 13 de agosto del mismo año.

»Actualmente, la serie se encuentra en su segunda temporada y finalizará el 27 de julio. Aún no se sabe si habrá una tercera temporada, pero todos los Cunninfans, como yo, alrededor del mundo, han iniciado un movimiento para luchar por la temporada 3; esto consiste en enviar cartas o e-mails a Disney, Titmouse Inc., Disney XD del Reino Unido o a las tiendas de Disney. Incluso hay quienes le han mandado mensajes a uno de los creadores por Facebook.

»Así que, lo que haré este verano, será apoyar a la serie para que más gente la vea y así conseguir la tercera temporada.

Una vez que concluí mi exposición, todos en la clase me aplaudieron.

—Gracias, Josy, por tu muy interesante plan para el verano —dijo el Sr. Brown, el cual, como era nuestro último día de clases, nos pidió que expusiéramos lo que haríamos en las vacaciones.

—Gracias, Sr. Brown —le agradecí a mi profesor—. ¡Ah! Quiero decirles que pronto daré una fiesta con motivo de celebrar el final de temporada de la serie y para que más gente la apoye.

—¿Cuándo será la fiesta? —preguntó Marianne.

—Aún no he establecido una fecha, pero cuando la tenga, les enviaré las invitaciones. Si gustan asistir, les pido por favor que escriban su nombre y correo en esta hoja —indiqué mostrándoles una hoja de papel que pegué en la pared.

En ese momento, el timbre sonó. Era hora del almuerzo. Antes de salir del salón, pude ver como mis compañeros se enfilaban para escribir sus nombres y correos en la hoja, incluso el Sr. Brown se apuntó. Me alegra saber que hay gente que me apoya en esto.

Cuando salí del salón, fui directo a mi casillero a revisar unas cosas, cuando alguien me llamó.

—Hola, Josy —dijo un chico de cabello negro con gafas y nariz puntiaguda.

—¡Oh! Hola, Tobías —saludé al chico.

—Oí que darás una fiesta por motivo del final de tu serie favorita —dijo Tobías metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos.

—Sí, así es —dije.

—Me preguntaba si… podría ir a tu fiesta —dijo un tanto nervioso.

—¡Por supuesto! Entre más gente vaya mejor —contesté entusiasmada de que se interesara por la serie.

—¿Enserio? ¡Gracias! Te prometo que no faltaré —dijo con un brillo en sus ojos grises.

—Está bien, ¡nos vemos luego! —me despedí mientras él se alejaba de espaldas hasta que chocó con Marianne. No pude evitar soltar una risita.

—¿Otra vez ese sujeto? —preguntó Matt acercándose a mí.

—Déjalo en paz —le dije mientras continuaba revisando mi casillero—, sólo me preguntó si podía asistir a la fiesta.

—Ese nerd cibernético no ha parado de molestarte desde que salvaste Harrisville usando ese traje Ninja.

—No le digas así.

—Es la verdad, se la pasa todo el día sentado frente a la computadora, si no es para jugar online, es para hackear las boletas de calificaciones de los bravucones.

—Bueno sí, se la pasa la mayor parte del tiempo usando la computadora y sabe mucho de tecnología, pero eso no es motivo para que lo llames así —dije algo irritada.

—Está bien, lo siento —se disculpó Matt—. Oye… quería preguntarte si… te gustaría ser mi pareja en el baile de esta mañana.

—Claro —respondí. Matt se veía muy nervioso cuando me lo preguntó.

—Está bien, entonces… ¿paso por ti a las 8?

—Sí, por su puesto.

—¡Genial! Entonces, nos vemos mañana.

—¡Espera! Recuerda que nos veremos más tarde.

—¿Qué? Ahhh, Sí. Ja, por poco lo olvido.

—¡Ah! Y quería preguntarte si me ayudarías a preparar la fiesta para la serie.

—Claro, con gusto —respondió con una sonrisa.

—Gracias. ¡Nos vemos al rato!

Podría jurar que Matt se veía nervioso cuando me hablaba. Nunca antes había sucedido, incluso podría decir que se puso celoso cuando hablamos de Tobías.

Dirigí mi atención de nuevo a mi casillero, cuando estuve a punto de cerrarlo, algo rojo cayó de ahí. Me agaché para tomarlo y vi que era la cinta que Randy me había regalado antes de irse, la cual me dio mi propio traje Ninja al momento de luchar contra el Hechicero. Froté mis dedos sobre la suave tela y no pude evitar ponerme triste. Extrañaba a Randy. Luego, volví mi vista hacia una foto que me tomé con ellos cuando estábamos a punto de salir de paseo. Miré la foto con nostalgia. Ya había pasado tiempo desde que ellos se volvieron reales. Me volví de nuevo a la cinta roja y vi, por millonésima vez, los mensajes escritos por Randy y Howard:

" _Gracias, Josy, por todo lo que hiciste por nosotros. Eres la persona más bruce que he conocido. Nunca dejes de ser como eres. Espero que me veas en la TV. Con cariño: Randy"._

" _Josy, quiero decirte que cada vez que coma cheesecake de fresa, me acordaré de ti. Atte.: Howard"._

Sonreí un poco al recordar aquel día en que los tres salimos a recorrer la ciudad. Fue increíble. Sin darme cuenta, una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla y cayó sobre la cinta. Le eché un último vistazo a la foto antes de cerrar el casillero.

* * *

Finalmente, el timbre de salida sonó, indicando el final de las clases y, por lo tanto, el inicio de las vacaciones. Tengo cientos de planes para que este verano sea _ultra total_.

—¿Sienten eso? —suspiró Sunny mientras ella, Matt y yo, bajábamos los escalones.

—¿El viento? —preguntó Matt.

—No. Me refiero a la libertad —aclaró Sunny—. Libres de la escuela, libres de las tareas… libres para no hacer nada el resto de las vacaciones.

—Ja, ja. Yo no estaría tan segura —dije—. Recuerda que tenemos cosas que hacer antes de empezar a disfrutar de las vacaciones, por ejemplo, hoy.

—¡Oh! Es cierto. No puedo esperar a ver la cara que pondrá.

—¡Lo sé! Tampoco yo.

—¿Todos los demás lo saben? —preguntó Matt.

—Matt, somos más que Cunninfans, somos una familia. Es nuestro deber saberlo.

—¿Y todos van a venir?

—No todos los Cunninfans del mundo, pero sí vendrán varios.

—¡Ya no puedo esperar a que sea de noche! —exclamó Sunny emocionada.

—¡Estoy segura que le encantará! —exclamé alegremente. Todavía debíamos llegar a mi casa y arreglar todo, después esperar a que lleguen los chicos y finalmente la persona más importante de la noche.

* * *

—Me alegra que me hayas invitado a tu casa —dijo Grecia muy sonriente mientras yo trataba de aguantarme la risa.

—A mí me alegra que hayas podido venir —dije—, después de todo, somos amigas.

Ambas entramos a mi casa. Todo estaba completamente oscuro y silencioso. Era el momento.

—¡SORPRESA! —exclamaron Matt, Sunny, Any, Eimy, Isabella, Steven, Ale y Kath al momento en que encendí la luz. Toda la casa estaba decorada con guirnaldas, globos y cintas de colores. En la mesa del comedor, había un gran pastel decorado con fondant de diferentes colores y pequeñas esculturas hechas de chocolate y fondant.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Grecia! —felicité a mi querida amiga abrazándola mientras nos veía confundida.

—Gracias —dijo—, todo es hermoso pero, mi cumpleaños es hasta el 21 de julio.

—Lo sé, pero no podíamos esperar —dije—. ¿Qué te parece?

—¡Es _brucetástico_! —exclamó Grecia.

Pronto, todos comenzaron a abrazarla y a felicitarla, hasta que dirigió su atención hacia el gran pastel de seis pisos. Cada piso era de un color de fondant diferente, decorado con el mejor glaseado y tenía pequeñas esculturas de chocolate que representaban partes importantes en la vida de Grecia y varios de sus fandoms. En la punta, había una escultura de ella, vistiendo un hermoso vestido color azul zafiro y en su cabello, usaba una tiara plateada. Junto a ella, había una escultura de Randy, la cual estaba siendo abrazada por la escultura de Grecia. Al frente de ese piso, había un gran número 15 hecho de fondant rojo y decorado con bolitas plateadas comestibles.

—¡Wow! ¡Qué gran pastel! —dijo Grecia admirando el pastel— ¿Cómo lo hicieron?

—Digamos que tengo un amigo de Nueva Jersey que conoce la mejor pastelería del mundo —dije sonriendo—. Tuvimos que preguntarles a tus padres los momentos más importantes de tu vida y algunas otras cosas que te gustan, luego encargamos el pastel y lo trajeron aquí esta tarde.

—Es tan… _colosal_ —dijo Grecia mirando con atención cada detalle—. Gracias.

—¡Ah! Aquí hay un regalo para ti —dije dándole una caja alargada a Grecia—. Lee la etiqueta.

—" _Para Grecia, de Randy y Howard"_ —al leer esto último, Grecia se emocionó y rompió la envoltura, quitó la tapa de la caja y dentro, vio un sai Ninja como los que Randy usaba en el programa y demás estaba autografiado por él y por Howard—. ¡Wow! ¡Es _ultra cool_!

—Antes de irse, les comenté a Randy y a Howard sobre tu cumpleaños y decidieron dejarte un sai autografiado por ellos —expliqué—. Lo he estado guardando desde entonces.

—¡Me encanta! —exclamó Grecia admirando el sai.

—Ten, éste es de mi parte —dije dándole en la mano un lazo rojo.

—Ehhh… ¿un lazo? —preguntó desconcertada.

—Es un pedazo de la cinta que Randy me regaló —le aclaré mostrándole la punta de mi cinta, la cual estaba cortada—. Sé que ya no tiene poderes, pero aun así es parte del traje Ninja.

Grecia me dio un abrazo.

—Gracias —dijo mientras desataba el lazo y se lo amarraba a la cintura— ¿Cómo me veo?

— _Ultra total_ —dije.

—Bueno, ¿qué estamos esperando? —dijo Sunny— ¡A celebrar!

Pronto, Grecia cortó el pastel y repartimos las rebanadas a cada uno. Luego, mis hermanos nos dieron pizza y Sunny puso música.

Que mejor manera de empezar las vacaciones, que celebrando el cumpleaños de mi amiga Cunninfan.

* * *

 _ **Esto fue todo por hoy. Espero les haya gustado. No se olviden que este lunes 27 de julio se estrena el final de temporada de Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja.**_

 _ **Nos vemos, y de nueva cuenta, ¡feliz cumpleaños Grecia! Espero que hayas disfrutado los regalos que te di.**_

 _ **¡Bomba de humo!**_


	2. Recuerdos y un Mensaje Extraño

_**¡Hola, mis queridos lectores! ¡He vuelto! Antes que nada quiero disculparme por la tardanza, la verdad es que no había publicado por una o varias razones, ya sea que tenía cosas que hacer, estaba corta de inspiración o simplemente porque me entró el gusanito de la flojera, jejeje. En fin, aquí tienen el tan esperado capítulo 2.**_

 _ **A propósito, este es el primer capítulo en mi "Fanfic Bomb", como parte de la celebración por mi primer año en Fanfiction. Mañana publicaré un capítulo de otro fic.**_

 _ **Disfruten y dejen review.**_

 _ **NOTA: La canción que aparecerá en este capítulo es "Mil Años Más" de Kevin Karla y La Banda.**_

* * *

 **2**

 **Recuerdos y un Mensaje Extraño**

Apenas y pude dormir. Era verdaderamente emocionante, el baile de fin de curso era en unas horas y no había podido conciliar el sueño sino hasta las 4 de la madrugada. La fiesta sorpresa que organizamos para Grecia terminó como a las once y la limpieza nos tomó poco más de una hora. A pesar de estar agotada no logré pegar los párpados en toda la noche. Me levanté, fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua, leí un par de capítulos de _Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta_ , subí las escaleras y entré al cuarto de huéspedes, donde hace casi un mes, había dormido junto con Randy y Howard, (obviamente yo dormí en mi bolsa de dormir en el suelo).

Me senté en la cama en la que Randy había dormido y me quedé así por un largo rato, pensando en él, en el beso que nos dimos y en la incertidumbre que tengo sobre si me recuerda o no. Así estuve por un rato hasta que mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, di un gran bostezo, me acosté en la cama abrazando la cinta que me regaló y, antes de que me diera cuenta, me quedé profundamente dormida.

La mañana siguiente, mi mamá estaba sobresaltada, pues había entrado a mi cuarto y al no verme ahí entró en pánico, creyendo que algo me había pasado, hasta que pasó frente al cuarto de huéspedes y me encontró ahí dormida. Ella me despertó con un beso en la frente y se la pasó contándome lo angustiada que se puso al no verme en mi cama mientras me levantaba y ambas nos dirigíamos a desayunar.

Al llegar al comedor, mi mamá llamó a mis hermanos, Jade y Jason, quienes dentro de dos semanas cumplirían 17 años. Poco después de que ambos llegaran al comedor bostezando, mi padre salió de su recámara acomodándose la bata y peinándose un poco el cabello con sus dedos. Bajando las escaleras de prisa, llegó mi perrita _Sombra_ , la cual es una yorkshire terrier de dos años de edad. Salió corriendo por la puerta para perros y regresó con el periódico entre sus dientes, dando pequeños saltos se lo entregó a mi papá.

Una vez que terminamos de desayunar, mi papá y yo nos arreglamos y me llevó a recoger mi vestido de la tintorería. Era un vestido color púrpura de un solo hombro y un pequeño lazo fucsia en la cintura, en el centro de éste había una pequeña flor plateada con una piedrita brillante en el medio.

En lo que esperaba mi cita con la estilista para que me peinara y maquillara, comencé una videollamada con Grecia.

—¿Estás ansiosa por el baile? —preguntó.

—Ni te imaginas —le dije.

—Espero que te vaya bien.

—Gracias.

—¿Puedo ver tu vestido?

—Claro —enseguida tomé mi vestido y lo acerqué a mi celular para que Grecia pudiera verlo.

—¡Wow! Es hermoso. Te verás sensacional cuando te lo pongas.

Me sonrojé un poco.

—Y… ¿Matt será tu pareja?

—Sí.

En cuando lo confirmé, Grecia empezó a hacer ese molesto ruido como de ambulancia, el que normalmente hacen en los salones cuando a alguien le gusta otra persona.

—Ja, ja, qué madura eres —dije con una risa falsa—. No hay nada entre nosotros, sólo somos amigos, es todo.

Grecia entrecerró los ojos y sonrió. Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿me ayudarás con la fiesta para la tercera temporada?

—¿Es un chiste? ¡Obvio que sí!

—¡Genial! Mañana iremos al salón de fiestas "La Estrella" para comenzar con los preparativos.

—No faltaré.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana.

* * *

Más tarde, fui a que me peinaran y me maquillaran. Tardamos bastante, el peinado fue rápido, pero el maquillaje fue lo que tardó. Después de dos horas, la estilista finalmente terminó y me vi al espejo: mi cabello ahora estaba ondulado, un mechón a cada lado de mi cabeza estaban sujetos hacia atrás por una peineta plateada con forma de mariposa, mi flequillo estaba suelto, sólo que más peinado de lo que acostumbro y un par de mechones a los lados de mi cabeza, casi cubriendo mis orejas. Mis mejillas ahora se veían de un rosa pálido, mis labios ahora eran de un rojo intenso y brillante, mis pestañas estaban pintadas de negro, tenía los párpados pintados de un color lila y tenía brillantina que me daba un poco de comezón, pero no podía rascarlos, porque si no se arruinaría el maquillaje.

Al llegar a casa, subí a mi cuarto y me puse mi vestido. La verdad es que sí se veía mejor ahora que lo llevaba puesto. Finalmente, me puse un par de pendientes plateados, decorados con piedras brillantes, además de un collar con un dije con la forma de un pequeño corazón.

Una vez que estuve lista, bajé las escaleras y mi madre no dejaba de tomarme fotos. Su sesión fotográfica fue interrumpida al sonar el timbre, inmediatamente fue a abrir la puerta y frente a ésta estaba Matt, quien ahora estaba peinado y usaba un traje negro muy elegante. Sinceramente, se veía guapo, ¿pero qué acabo de decir?

—Buenas noches, señora Kent —dijo Matt cortésmente.

—Buenas noches, Matt, querido —dijo mi mamá—. Vaya que te ves guapo.

—Hola, Matt —lo saludé acercándome.

—Hola Joss —dijo.

Hubo un silencio incómodo hasta que mi mamá lo rompió.

—Bueno, pues… creo que ya deben irse, o se les hará tarde.

—¡Oh, claro! —dije sobresaltada— Vámonos, Matt. Los llamaré si necesito algo —les dije a mis padres en los que Matt y yo salíamos de la casa.

—Está bien, cariño, diviértanse —dijo mi mamá despidiéndonos mientras Matt me abría la puerta del auto de su padre.

—Buenas noches, Josy —saludó el señor Davis—. Te ves radiante.

—Gracias —dije poniéndome el cinturón de seguridad.

El señor Davis es el padre de Matt. Nos hizo el favor de llevarnos a su hijo y a mí al baile en la escuela. Durante todo el camino, el único ruido que se podía oír, era el de la radio y el motor del auto. Cuando finalmente llegamos, Matt salió primero para abrirme la puerta y tendió su mano para que pudiera bajar, nos despedimos de su padre y entramos a la escuela, ya que el baile se daría en el gimnasio.

El lugar estaba decorado con cintas de tela de colores blanco y azul, habían globos de los mismos colores sujetos por cintas plateadas onduladas. Alrededor del gimnasio, habían varias mesas para que los alumnos y profesores se sentasen, todas con manteles blancos y con velas azules, dentro de lo que parecían peceras, como centros de mesa. Igualmente, no podían faltar las típicas mesas de bocadillos y ponche. Al fondo, había un pequeño escenario donde se encontraban los encargados de la música e iluminación.

Ahí estábamos, Matt y yo admirando el lugar, cuando alguien nos asustó por detrás y casi nos hace caer.

—¡Chicos! —gritó la persona. Matt y yo dimos un saltito y nos volvimos.

—¡Sunny! —exclamé sobresaltada— _Dulces Ninjas_ , sí que nos asustaste.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso —dijo Matt con la mano sobre su corazón.

—¿Por qué? ¿Casi te ensuciaste los pantalones? —dijo Sunny soltando una carcajada.

—No es gracioso —dijo Matt.

—¡Ey, Matt! —exclamó alguien detrás de nosotros. Era Johnny Peterson, un amigo de Matt. Era un chico alto de cabello anaranjado y era conocido por coquetear con cada chica que se le atravesara en el camino, además de que, tanto él como sus amigos, son "reguleros", es decir, son fans de _Un Show Más_.

—Enseguida vuelvo —me dijo Matt dirigiéndose hacia Johnny y sus amigos.

—Está bien —le dije.

—Parece que tendré que bailar con Johnny esta noche —dijo Sunny observando a Matt platicando con el grupo de muchachos.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté.

—Porque le dije que si Matt lograba invitarte al baile, yo sería su pareja durante esta noche, pero si no, él y Matt bailarían la primera canción.

—¿De veras?

—Sí, pero ya ves que sí pudo, entonces no me queda de otra que bailar con Peterson. Iré con ellos un momento, ¿quieres venir?

—No, está bien, esperaré aquí.

Sunny se dirigió al grupo de chicos que, en cuanto la vieron acercarse, comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, pues había perdido la apuesta. Johnny le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a Matt y luego se volvió a Sunny, la cual estaba cruzada de brazos. Johnny le tendió la mano como si fuese a invitarla a bailar de una vez. Sunny le empujó la cabeza en modo de juego y todos comenzaron a reírse mientras Johnny se acomodaba el cabello.

—Hola, Josy —dijo una voz detrás de mí.

—¡Oh! Hola, Tobías —saludé volviéndome hacia él.

—Creí que ya no vendrías —dijo.

—Pero… si apenas son las ocho —dije.

—¿Enserio? Vaya, que rápido pasa el tiempo cuando no llevas reloj —dijo mostrándome su muñeca derecha sin su reloj—. Llegue hace como una hora. Y… ¿ya tienes pareja?

—Sí, Matt me invitó —respondí señalando con la vista a Matt, aún junto al grupo de Johnny.

—¡Oh! —dijo.

—¿Te pasa algo?

—No, estoy bien. Oye, ¿cuándo empezaremos con la fiesta para la serie?

—Mañana mismo, en el salón de fiestas "La Estrella".

—¿Enserio? ¡Qué bien! Quería decirte que ya vi la primera temporada completa, ¡y sólo me tomó tres días!

—¡Wow! ¡Eso es _ultra total_!

—Igual hace unos días terminé de ver lo que va de la segunda temporada, debo decir que es _brucetástica_.

—¡Sí que lo es! ¿Recuerdas el episodio _"To Smell and Back"_? Enserio creí que Howard coqueteaba con Debbie.

—Ojalá hubiera sido real, harían bonita pareja.

—Sí. Tengo sed, ¿quieres acompañarme por una bebida, Toby?

—Claro —respondió acomodándose las gafas. Mientras nos íbamos, pude oír que susurró emocionado: _"¡Me llamó Toby!"_.

* * *

(PDV General)

Después de haber hablado con Johnny y sus amigos, Matt y Sunny regresaron con Josy, sólo para darse cuenta de que ella ya no estaba ahí.

—¿Y Josy? —preguntó Matt.

—No lo sé —dijo Sunny volteando a varias direcciones—, estaba aquí antes de que me fuera.

—Candice, ¿has visto a Josy? —preguntó Matt dirigiéndose a Candice y a sus amigas.

—Sí —respondió—, hace un momento la vi sentándose en una mesa junto con… ¿cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah, sí! Tobías.

Matt pasó su vista a su alrededor hasta que divisó a Josy, sentada muy a gusto junto a Tobías. Ambos platicaban y reían. Inmediatamente, Matt fue hacia ellos tratando de disimular el enojo que le causaba ver a Josy junto al "nerd cibernético". Una vez que estuvo frente a ellos, fingió una tos para que le prestasen atención.

—¡Oh! Hola, Matt —dijo Josy.

—Hola —saludó Tobías acomodándose las gafas.

—¿Te importaría si me llevo a Josy durante un momento? —le preguntó Matt a Tobías forzando una sonrisa.

—¡Oh! No, adelante —respondió Tobías titubeante.

Matt le dio la mano a Josy y ésta lo siguió, vio que se estaban alejando de la mesa de Tobías… demasiado.

* * *

(PDV de Josy)

Matt me llevó hasta una mesa ubicada al otro extremo del gimnasio, lo más alejada posible del pobre Tobías. Creo saber qué le pasa.

—Oye, Matt, ¿por qué nos sentamos aquí? —pregunté.

—B- bueno, porque… ehhh… yo no estaba… muy a gusto en ese lado del gimnasio —titubeó. Está mintiendo.

—¿Qué tiene de malo ese lado?

—Pues está muy lejos de la mesa de bocadillos.

—La mesa de bocadillos está en medio —dije señalando la gran mesa con aperitivos y dulces ubicada en el centro de la mitad del gimnasio. Se encontraba rodeado de todas las mesas en las que los estudiantes se sentarían. La otra mitad del gimnasio era la pista de baile.

Matt se puso más nervioso.

—Ehhh… bueno… yo…

En ese momento, las luces se tornaron en un tono más sutil y el director se paró en medio de la pista y habló por el micrófono.

—Bien, alumnos, llegó el momento que todos estaban esperando —anunció—. Es hora del vals, así que diríjanse al centro de la pista con sus parejas y gocen del baile.

Inmediatamente, los estudiantes de la secundaria se dirigieron a la pista de baile y se prepararon para empezar a bailar. Incluso Sunny ya se encontraba ahí junto con Johnny, aunque ella no se veía muy a gusto, pero estaba dispuesta a cumplir con la apuesta.

Matt y yo nos vimos.

 _"Bueno, llegó la hora_. _"_ Pensé.

Matt me ofreció su mano y yo le di la mía. Ambos caminamos lentamente hasta que quedamos en el centro de la pista… qué curioso, terminamos justamente en el centro.

La lenta y suave música comenzó a resonar en todo el gimnasio. Se podían oír las dulces notas que surgían de las teclas de un piano. Reconocí la melodía.

—Esta es mi canción favorita —dije. Era ya bastante coincidencia lo que estaba pasando.

—Entonces creo que no tendremos problema para bailarla, ¿cierto? —dijo Matt con una cálida sonrisa.

Sujeté su mano izquierda con mi mano derecha, ambas extendidas. Puse mi mano izquierda sobre su hombro y él puso su mano libre en mi cintura. Pronto, como si fuese un instinto, comenzamos a bailar. Mi mente se despejó por completo y en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el baile y la letra de la canción.

 _Prometer, nunca te olvidaré  
¿Cómo vencer? ¿Cómo amarte sin caer?  
Por ti, te miro y puedo decir  
Mis dudas se van  
De alguna manera ya no están_

 _Te acercaste_

 _Podría morir_  
 _Y esperarte una vida_  
 _No tengas miedo a sentir_  
 _Te amaría por mil años más_  
 _Amarte por mil años más_

Pronto, el sonido de una guitarra acompañó al piano, y Matt y yo continuamos enfocados en nuestro baile. Ahora, quien cantaba la siguiente parte, era un hombre.

 _No hay tiempo  
Bella está, siento  
Me debo atrever  
Nada impedirá decirle  
Cuando esté frente a mí  
Por siempre yo te cuidaré  
Cada respiro guardaré_

 _Te acercaste_

 _Podría morir_  
 _Y esperarte una vida_  
 _No tengas miedo a sentir_  
 _Te amaría por mil años más_  
 _Amarte por mil años más_

La siguiente estrofa fue cantada por la mujer que comenzó cantando la canción.

 _Yo siempre supe que te encontraría  
No hay tiempo para decir  
Te amaría por mil años más  
Amarte por mil años más_

Humo comenzó a emanar de unas máquinas junto al equipo de luz y sonido. Me sentía como si estuviésemos bailando entre las nubes, todo lo demás desaparecía. Era como si fuésemos las únicas personas en todo el lugar. Matt me sonrió, yo le devolví la sonrisa. De pronto, Matt comenzó a cantar la siguiente parte de la canción. No pude contenerme y comencé a cantar lo que quedaba de la canción junto con él. Fue algo instintivo, un impulso.

 _Te acercaste_

 _Te acercaste_

Y así, ambos cantamos, acompañándonos el uno al otro. Comenzamos a bailar alrededor de toda la pista hasta darle una vuelta. Todos se apartaban del camino para darnos paso. Éramos un dueto nómada.

 _Podría morir  
Y esperarte una vida  
No tengas miedo a sentir  
Te amaría por mil años más  
Amarte por mil años más_

Finalmente, volvimos al centro de la pista y cantamos la última estrofa:

 _Yo siempre supe que te encontraría  
No hay tiempo para decir que  
Te amaría por mil años más  
Amarte por mil años más_

Todos los demás estudiantes aplaudieron, no sé si se aplaudían entre ellos o nos aplaudían a nosotros.

Matt y yo estábamos cara a cara. Sus profundos ojos cafés se engancharon en mis ojos turquesas. Era como si ninguno de los dos pudiese apartar su mirada del otro. Esto me recordó cuando Randy cantó para mí y bailé con él, terminamos viéndonos a los ojos, muy cerca uno del otro…

De pronto, los ojos de Matt comenzaron a cambiar de color, del centro, comenzó a salir un espiral de color azul zafiro que cubrió todo rastro de color café de sus ojos… ¿qué estaba pasando? Luego, las raíces de su cabello se tiñeron de una tonalidad de púrpura, pero no era cualquier púrpura… era púrpura de tiro… Su bien arreglado cabello se despeinó y vi en lo que se había convertido… Randy…

Inmediatamente, me aparté de Matt y me tallé los ojos.

—Josy, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Matt preocupado.

Volteé a verlo. Había vuelto a la normalidad.

—Sí, estoy bien —respondí parpadeando varias veces.

—¿Segura?

—Sí. Supongo que bailar me dio hambre —dije acomodándome el flequillo.

—Sí, creo que igual estoy hambriento —dijo Matt—. Iré por algo en la mesa de bocadillos.

Matt caminó hacia la mesa de bocadillos mientras yo iba a nuestra mesa. Me quedé pensando en lo que había pasado… Fue sólo un espejismo, Matt no pudo haberse convertido en Randy. Definitivamente estaba alucinando. Tal vez fue demasiado humo en la pista de baile.

—Josy… ¿Josy? ¡Josy!

—¿Ah? —estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que Sunny se había sentado conmigo en la mesa.

—¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó.

—No, no, estoy muy bien —respondí—. Sólo… pensaba.

—¿En qué?

No dije nada.

—Estás pensando en Randy, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí… —respondí cubriéndome la cara con mis manos.

Sunny se sentó junto a mí y colocó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

—Josy, ya olvídalo —dijo—. Fue divertido mientras duró, pero él es un personaje ficticio, ¡una caricatura! Lo que hubo entre ustedes no era posible y lo sabes.

—Sí, lo sé, pero… por un momento llegué a creer que sí podíamos ser algo —dije quitándome las manos de la cara—. Desde que lo conocí, me enamoré de él. Llámame loca si quieres, pero es la verdad. Cuando se volvió real, tuve una esperanza. Él se portó muy bien conmigo, cantó para mí, bailó conmigo, arriesgó su vida por mí, casi muere por mí y… hasta me besó antes de irse. Haber estado con él fue una maravilla… hasta que tuvo que irse.

Una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla.

—Tenías que dejarlo ir, no tenías elección —dijo Sunny limpiándome la lágrima—. Tú misma viste lo que pasaría si se quedaba, y tomaste la decisión correcta.

—Pero no puedo olvidarlo.

—Tienes que hacerlo. Él ya se fue y ni siquiera sabes si te recuerda. Tienes que enfocarte en lo que es real ahora. Piensa en Matt y en mí, en tus padres y tus hermanos. Nosotros sí somos reales. Sólo queremos lo mejor para ti, y lo mejor es, que empieces a vivir en el mundo real. Continúa tu vida como si nada de eso hubiera pasado.

Reflexioné unos momentos. Sunny tenía razón, me estaba dejando llevar por los recuerdos. En el fondo sabía que Randy y yo no podíamos estar juntos. Debo decidir en qué mundo quiero vivir.

—¿Sabes? Tienes razón —respondí—. Es mejor que lo olvide y continúa haciendo lo que más me gusta: estar con mis amigos.

—Así se habla —dijo Sunny y ambas nos abrazamos.

—Y, ¿qué tal estuvo el baile con Johnny?

* * *

La fiesta fue divertida, comimos, bailamos, nos reímos y platicamos. Después de haber bailado casi cada canción que puso el DJ, me cansé y decidí que era momento de irme. El padre de Matt fue por nosotros y me llevó a mi casa. Una vez que llegué, lo primero que hice fue quitarme los tacones, si ya de por sí no estoy acostumbrada a usarlos, el haber bailado con ellos durante horas fue agotador. Subí a mi cuarto, descalza y al entrar, fui al baño a frotarme los pies, pues me dolían horriblemente.

Después de haberme quitado el maquillaje, me bañé, me puse mi pijama, me cepillé los dientes y me dejé caer en mi cama. Ya iban dos día seguidos en los que me dormía de madrugada; ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de avisarle a mi familia que había llegado. Poco a poco fui cerrando los ojos hasta que finalmente me sumergí en un profundo sueño. Lamentablemente, ese profundo sueño fue interrumpido por una luz brillante que no dejaba de molestarme. Intenté cubrirme con mi sábana, pero la luz logró traspasarla. Traté de ignorarla, pero la luz continuaba ahí y se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Ya harta, decidí hallar la fuente de esa molesta luz, sin embargo, me sorprendí al ver que la luz provenía de mi televisión. Bajé de mi cama y lentamente me fui acercando a la tele, cuando de pronto, una mano apareció en la pantalla y una silueta se acercó… Cuando finalmente estuvo frente a mí, pude reconocer a la persona.

—¿Randy? ¿Eres tú? —pregunté incrédula.

—Así es, Josy —respondió—. Necesito que me acompañes.

Randy sacó su mano de la pantalla y me la tendió. Yo estaba pasmada ante la repentina aparición de éste, pero ya tenía demasiado tiempo que no nos veíamos en persona, así que sin más, le di mi mano y atravesé la pantalla.

Ambos flotábamos en lo que parecía ser un túnel de colores vibrantes que se movían a nuestro alrededor. Finalmente, nos detuvimos frente a un gran muro blanco, el cual se veía un poco desgastado y dañado, pues tenía unas cuantas grietas y en varias secciones estaba recubierto por cemento. Era como si se hubiera roto varias veces y lo hubieran reparado, igual varias veces. De la nada, una puerta apareció frente a nosotros y Randy la abrió. Ambos entramos y me di cuenta de que nos hallábamos en un lugar que no era otro más que Norrisville. Eso significaba que… ¡estaba dentro de la serie de Randy Cunningham! ¡Era fantástico!

—¡No puedo creer que esté en tu serie! —exclamé emocionada—Pero, ¿por qué- ? ¡AH!

Me volví hacia Randy, pero estaba diferente, usaba una chaqueta verde sin bolsillos, una camiseta anaranjada sin el logo del Nomicon, unos tenis triangulares de color naranja, un par de pantalones azules y sus piernas tenían la forma contraria a sus piernas normales. Su cabello ahora era anaranjado y ya no estaba tan despeinado, de hecho, parecía como si le faltara cabello en el frente. Lo peor de todo era que sus ojos azul zafiro ahora eran negros y tenían forma cuadrada, además que su nariz ya no era un triángulo, sino una línea curva; ahora tenía la nariz más grande. Igual pude distinguir unas cuantas pecas en sus mejillas.

—¡Randy! ¿Qué te pasó? —pregunté estudiándolo— Te pareces a tus primeros conceptos de arte.

Detrás de él, apareció Howard, el cual se veía más _shoob_ de lo normal. Su cabello y sus zapatos eran negros y parecía que sus pantalones tenín otro par de bolsillos. Nada más de él tenía color, era sólo un garabato sin terminar.

Miré a mi alrededor y vi el traje Ninja, pero Randy no lo llevaba puesto, el traje se movía por sí solo. Luego, encontré a quien parecía ser el Primer Ninja, pero cuando quise acercarme a preguntarle qué pasaba, se dio la vuelta para dejar ver que su cabeza era el Nomicon, acto seguido, se alejó de ahí.

—¡Josy! —exclamó alguien detrás de mí tomándome por los hombros.

La persona que me llamó era un muchacho delgado y alto con mucho cabello, a diferencia de los personajes de la serie, tenía el cuerpo con las proporciones correctas de una persona normal, usaba una camiseta simple, un par de pantalones y tenis comunes. Supe de inmediato que era el Randy del piloto de la serie, puesto que no tenía color. Se veía muy preocupado.

—¡Necesitamos tu ayuda! —exclamó— ¡Él ya viene!

—¿Quién? —pregunté.

Detrás de mí, llegó el Randy original, pero tenía la mirada perdida, como si estuviese hipnotizado.

—Promesas rotas y esperanzas destruidas todo comenzarán —dijo con una voz como de zombi.

—Poco a poco, el mundo consumido será —continuó el concepto de arte de Howard.

—Cuando el rayo caiga, el vórtice se abrirá y el puente entre ambos mundos comprometido se verá —continuó el concepto de arte de Randy.

—Atento debes estar cuando en alguien debas confiar —siguió el Primer Ninja con cabeza de Nomicon.

—El relámpago es astuto y a alguien puede manipular —continuó el Howard del piloto.

—Si los daños a tiempo no son reparados, el relámpago azul este mundo destruirá —prosiguió el Randy del piloto.

—Los universos dentro de la caja desaparecerán —continuó el Howard original.

—La muralla de la silla invertida colapsará —siguió el Primer Ninja.

—Y el relámpago azul, el verdadero mundo dominará —concluyó el Randy original.

Todos ellos habían formado un círculo alrededor de mí, intenté salir de ahí pero no podía, era como si un campo de fuerza se hubiese formado cuando ellos me rodearon. Mas el campo de fuerza no me impidió ver que Norrisville ahora estaba destruida y muchos personajes corrían por sus vidas. Relámpagos azules caían del cielo y desaparecían lo que tocaban. Los relámpagos provenían de una gigantesca bola de energía azul en el cielo, que fue tomando la forma de una persona, que abrió sus ojos dejando ver que eran de un intenso color rojo que deseaban la destrucción de todo. Continuó lanzando relámpagos azules con sus manos y rió malignamente. Esa cosa iba acercándose más y más hacia donde yo estaba. Intenté escapar desesperadamente del campo de fuerza, pero era inútil.

—¡Por favor! ¡Déjenme salir! —imploré a las versiones de Randy y Howard que me rodeaban, pero no parecían escucharme. Intenté moverlos, pero no lo conseguí. Estaban sólo parados ahí, como estatuas. Lo único que hicieron, fue repetir todo lo que habían dicho, pero esta vez, todos al mismo tiempo:

 _Promesas rotas y esperanzas destruidas todo comenzarán, poco a poco, el mundo consumido será. Cuando el rayo caiga, el vórtice se abrirá y el puente entre ambos mundos comprometido se verá. Atento debes estar cuando en alguien debas confiar, el relámpago es astuto y a alguien puede manipular. Si los daños a tiempo no son reparados, el relámpago azul este mundo destruirá, los universos dentro de la caja desaparecerán, la muralla de la silla invertida colapsará y el relámpago azul, el verdadero mundo dominará._

Cuando la silueta de energía azul estuvo sobre nosotros, lo único que pude hacer fue gritar, esperando un destino fatal.

 _ **Eso fue todo por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado y hayan quedado satisfechos con el capítulo. La verdad, disfruté escribiendo la escena de baile entre Josy y Matt. Recuerden que mañana publicaré un capítulo de otro de mis fics incompletos.**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos!**_


End file.
